Kuoh: Naruto
by Farhnesst
Summary: Naruto adalah mantan perwira Konoha. Seseorang yang tengah mencoba mengadu nasib pada kota Kuoh. Kuoh, kota yang tengah dalam masa pembangunan kembali setelah dirampas oleh Konoha dalam perang berkepanjangan. Apakah Naruto akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, atau tenggelam dan hilang pada daratan yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri di dalamnya. WARNING: Typo,OOC,OC,AU,ETC


Kuoh: Naruto

Naruto X High School DxD

Setiap karakter milik masing-masing pencipta

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure

Pair: NarutoX

* * *

Summary: Naruto adalah mantan perwira Konoha. Seseorang yang tengah mencoba mengadu nasib pada kota Kuoh. Kuoh, kota yang tengah dalam masa pembangunan kembali setelah dirampas oleh Konoha dalam perang berkepanjangan. Apakah Naruto akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, atau tenggelam dan hilang pada daratan yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri di dalamnya.

* * *

Senyum Naruto merekah melihat daratan tujuan didepan mata. Diatas dek kapal militer Konoha dia melompat-lompat bak anak kegirangan. Beberapa pelaut menggeleng kepala dan terkekeh melihat tingkah remaja berambut kuning matahari.

Setelah lebih dari dua bulan berada di atas kapal, Naruto tidak sabar untuk turun. Menuju area koloni terbaru dari Konoha. Mencari peruntungan, kata beberapa orang. Tidak sedikit orang seperti Naruto yang berada di atas kapal. Kapal militer yang tengah di alih tugas kan setelah selesainya perang kini menjadi kapal penumpang, meninggalkan segala macam keagungan.

Lantai kayu kapal berdecit-decit ketika Naruto berlari kearah kabin tempat dia beristirahat belakangan. Memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian kedalam tas pinggang yang terbuat dari kain, mengganti pakaian terbaik, dan sebilah pisau keluarganya.

Kaki Naruto tidak henti-henti dia hentakan di lantai ketika duduk dikasur kamar sembari menunggu kapal untuk sandar di pelabuhan. Jantung serasa ingin keluar dari mulut, tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi bahwa dia tidak sabar. Dia ingin segera turun dari kapal buruk ini, bukannya kapal ini jelek atau apa, hanya saja memang sedari dulu dia tidak suka dengan kendaraan apapun. Rasa mual selalu menghantui.

_Teruntuk keluarga di rumah,_

_Sulit rasanya membayangkan bahwa daratan Kuoh sudah ada didepan mata, bahkan beberapa saat lagi kapal yang anakmu tumpangi ini akan segera sandar._

_Rasanya sangat bersemangat sekali, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa gugup di hati. Seberapa bedanya daerah ini?, bisakah aku bertahan hidup?, menjadi kaya raya?, mendapatkan peruntungan?. Daerah asing yang masih belum terjamah sepenuhnya._

_Kadang ada pikiran kedua untuk lompat dari kapal untuk kembali ke Konoha bersama kalian, tapi sayang rasanya bila menyerah sekarang._

_Doakan aku berhasil._

_Dari anak tertua kalian,_

_Namikaze Naruto_

Naruto menarik napas dalam sebelum melipat surat yang baru dia tulis, dia masukkan kedalam ransel sebelum bergegas keluar kabin.

Di luar Naruto disambut dengan keramaian hiruk pikuk manusia yang bergegas turun dari kapal. Suara sahut menyahut, ada yang menawarkan jasa diatas kapal, dan lan sebagainya. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum dan membalas sapaan orang-orang yang dia kenal selama dua bulan terakhir. Beberapa turun seperti Naruto, beberapa lagi tetap di kapal melanjutkan kerja mereka.

Kota Kuoh membuat Naruto tidak dapat menutup mulut. Sulit dipercaya bahwa kota ini baru saja berperang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bangunan-bangunan berlantai dua dan tiga ada dimana-mana, warna dinding putih hingga kuning pucat bertebaran, dan bendera Konoha yang tergantung dari satu rumah ke yang lain menghiasi langit-langit.

Pelabuhan jauh, jauh, lebih padat daripada diatas kapal. Naruto seringkali harus memaksakan badan untuk menembus lautan manusia. Bau air asin masih pekat di hidung, tercampur juga dengan bau keringat entah milik siapa membuat Naruto mengerinyit.

Sekeluar dari area pelabuhan barulah Naruto dapat bernapas lega. Orang dan kereta kuda berlalu lalang walaupun tidak sepadat tadi.

Dari jauh seseorang melihat Naruto lama. Mengucek-ngucek mata harap bukan fatamorgana belaka yang terjadi karena panasnya kota Kuoh.

" Naruto!, Woy! Benarkan Naruto!" Suara teriakan membahana membelah lautan orang. membuatnya menjadi sosok perhatian sesaat sebelum kembali semula. Naruto sendiri kaget, butuh beberapa waktu untuk memproses siapa yang meneriaki dia barusan dari bawah bayang-bayang bangunan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang tadi berteriak menghampiri Naruto. Menepuk sebelah pundak, sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa gerangan orang ini.

Dia yang mengetahui belum juga diingat teman semasa kecilnya memberikan petunjuk memegang kedua dada. Membuat Naruto membuka mulut berbentuk 'o'.

" Ah! Issei!" Issei, nama pemuda berambut cokelat itu terkekeh. Walaupun di hati ada rasa sakit hati bahwa dia diingat sebagai orang mesum.

Teman Naruto menarik tangan tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu, kepalanya tidak kuat menahan rasa panas matahari sedetik lagi. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini?, sejak kapan?"

Issei kembali terkekeh mendengar rentetan pertanyaan teman semasa kecil itu. " Semenjak awal tahun ini kurasa. Sekolah tentu saja."

Naruto bingung. " Sekolah?"

Issei hanya mengangguk kecil sembari mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memasuki bangunan terlebih dahulu dengan postur badan seperti seorang pelayan mempersilahkan majikannya.

Hidung Naruto disambut oleh aroma roti dan rerempahan yang memenuhi ruang. Dari bar yang terletak sedikit jauh dari pintu masuk tempat Naruto berdiri, seseorang yang Naruto tebak sebagai pemilik menunjukan Naruto salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Terletak pada pojok kanan ruangan, dekat dengan perapian besar.

Salah satu pelayan yang sedari tadi menari-nari mengantar makanan dari satu meja ke meja lain dengan elok kini mendatangi Naruto dengan senyum simpul.

" satu bir dan satu makanan hari ini" Pelayan kini menghadap kearah Issei yang masih memegang dagu, tanda berpikir.

" Satu jus dan roti bakar" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar jawaban Issei. Issei yang merasakan pandangan Naruto pun bertanya, " Apa?"

" Jus?"

" Masih dibawah umur. Bila kau lupa, kau lebih tua beberapa tahun."

" Ah ya! Benar. Benar. Benar…." Naruto mengulang kata terakhirnya beberapa kali. Issei sendiri sudah tidak asing lagi sama kebiasaan Naruto yang suka mengulang kata terakhirnya.

Keduanya terdiam lama. Naruto yang asik memperhatikan sekeliling sedangkan Issei yang tengah memperhatikan seorang wanita berdada besar sebelum akhirnya dipelototi oleh wanita tersebut.

" Jadi, bagaimana militer?" Issei bertanya sembari menggaruk kepala belakang, berharap pertanyaannya tidak menyinggung Naruto sama sekali.

Naruto menghela napas. " Di promosikan lalu berhenti, silahkan." Naruto mempersilahkan pelayan wanita yang tadi mencatat pesanan mereka untuk menaruh bir Naruto di hadapannya.

" Oh berhenti…, APA!" Issei menggeprak meja keras, lagi-lagi membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

" Ya berhenti, dua tahun di medan perang mengubah semua orang. Tidak ada pahlawan, tidak ada penjahat. Tidak seperti dongeng yang sering kita dengar. Ketika kembali dari daerah 'Persatuan timur' dan mendengar perang di selatan selesai, entahlah. Tiba-tiba semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aneh." Issei mengangguk walaupun dia tidak mengerti sedikitpun.

Naruto sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan jelas. Kenapa dia keluar dari militer waktu itu. Entah karena sudah muak atau apa, dengan tiba-tiba mengajukan surat mundur seminggu setelah promosi. Membuat yang lain terheran-heran, juga keluarganya.

" Kau sendiri…" ucapannya dia potong dengan meminum bir yang ada di meja. " sekolah disini?"

Issei mengangkat kedua tangannya. " Setahun setelah kau pergi ada perekrutan program, semacam itu. Karena statusku yang masih dibawah umur jadinya disekolahkan. Sumpah, sampai sekarang masih tidak tahu apa yang aku tanda tangani waktu itu."

Kini Naruto yang terkekeh. " Ah ya Issei, ada tempat menginap yang kau tahu?"

" Disini bisa kurasa. Beberapa tempat juga ada yang menyewakan, tapi sejauh yang aku tahu belum ada rumah yang siap dijual. Kau tahu lah, akibat perang." Gantian Naruto yang mengangguk.

" Dan bagaimana dengan pekerjaan?"

Naruto diam, lalu tersenyum simpul. " Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu masa depan". Ucapan Naruto lagi-lagi membuat Issei menggaruk kepala.

" Bagaimanapun juga Naruto, selamat datang di Kuoh"

* * *

_Tubuh Naruto mengeras. Kaku seperti terbuat dari besi baja. Senapan kosong dia pegang seerat mungkin, pedang pemberian keluarga entah sudah hilang kemana. Seragam perwira yang dia kenakan bersimbah darah, tanah, dan keringat. Tidak lagi menampilkan gagahnya seragam itu, sirna semua entah sejak kapan._

_Di belakang Naruto berdiri pasukan yang sedari tadi dia pimpin. Kondisi mereka tidak beda jauh darinya, berantakan dan setengah mati. Wajah keras tanpa menampilkan emosi. Diantara mereka ada yang sibuk menumpuk mayat untuk menambal lubang di tembok kastil. Peduli setan dengan moral selama mereka bisa bertahan. Apapun akan mereka lakukan._

_Dari balik kabut mesiu terdengar langkah kuda. Makin lama makin dekat, seperti gemuruh Guntur yang menggetarkan tulang. Tebal kabut membuat asal gemuruh itu tidak terlihat jelas, hanya bayang-bayang pasukan kuda yang mendekat dengan cepat._

_Makin lama makin jelas. Tidak hanya suara, kini sosok-sosok bayangan pun kian terlihat seluk beluknya. Pasukan kuda terbaik kerajaan, dilengkapi zirah tebal, tombak panjang, juga senapan laras panjang. Pembantai pasukan ketika berada dalam kecepatan penuh._

_Naruto menelan ludah. Beberapa suara dari belakang terdengar memanjatkan doa. Mereka dipojokan dengan hasil pertempuran yang jelas. Pembantaian pasukan mereka._

_Ketika bayangan pasukan kuda makin jelas, Naruto mengangkat senapan miliknya. Kini yang bisa dia lakukan hanya membangkitkan moral dan pasrah terhadap keajaiban._

_Suara Naruto serak, tenggorokannya yang kering kesakitan. " Demi kekaisaran!"_

" _Demi kekai…"_

_**DOR!**_

_**DOR!**_

_**DOR!**_

_Ucapan mereka terpotong kala pasukan kuda lawan menembakan senapan secara rentetan. Menembus barikade yang telah dibuat pasukan Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian disusul oleh lompatan kuda yang menjulang tinggi bak raksasa, beberapa diantaranya sendiri gagal untuk melompati barikade dan menghantam tanah keras._

_Salah satu pasukan berkuda yang mendarat berhadapan dengan Naruto yang paling depan. Mengayun tombak panjang yang dihindari Naruto beberapa senti._

_Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera mengayunkan senapan kosong miliknya kearah sang penunggang kuda. Membuat bunyi dentingan besi keras kala senapan mendarat tepat pada zirah milik lawan._

_Serangan Naruto yang tidak biasa membuat penunggang kuda itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan Naruto segera menusuk dengan kuat kepala pasukan kuda yang tidak terlindungi oleh helm besi menggunakan moncong senapannya._

_Kekuatan yang berada pada serangan Naruto membuat moncong senjatanya menancap menembus kepala lawan. Dengan segera Naruto mengambil tombak lawan yang tergeletak dan melemparnya tanpa pikir panjang ketika melihat salah satu bawahannya akan diserang dari belakang._

_Bawahan yang menyadari perbuatan Naruto hanya memberi hormat sebentar sebelum kembali berteriak dan menuju lawan lain, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencoba memproses keadaan pertempuran saat ini._

_Beruntung untuk Naruto menemukan pedang yang tergeletak di tanah, entah milik siapa, bodo amat._

_SWING!_

_Naruto lagi-lagi menghindari serangan salah satu pasukan berkuda yang entah dari mana datangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menghujam menggunakan tombak. Alih-alih mengenai Naruto, pasukan kuda tersebut malah mengenai udara._

_Merasa dia tidak mengenai lawannya pasukan berkuda tersebut memutar balik kuda, memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk menyabet bagian kaki kuda lawan yang tidak terlindungi oleh zirah besi._

_Kuda yang terkena sabetan pedang Naruto terhempas ke tanah dan menindih tuannya. Pasukan berkuda yang tertindih hanya dapat berteriak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya mati ketika Naruto menghunus pedang miliknya di bagian kepala yang tidak terlindungi._

_Naruto berbalik kearah belakang secara insting ketika mendengar suara siulan pelan. Ketika di rasa tidak ada apa-apa barulah tersadar suara siulan tersebut dari langit. Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika sadar apa gerangan asal muasal suara tersebut. Dengan segenap suaranya yang tersisa dia meneriakkan;_

" _MERIAM!"_

_**DHUAR!**_

* * *

Hey oh! Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fic ini. Bila ada pertanyaan jangan sungkan untuk bertanya kepada Author lewat PM maupun review ya.

Terima kasih~


End file.
